In high-speed transmission or high-frequency transmission, in order to perform high-quality transmission, it is requested to match impedances also in a connector terminal.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a connector terminal that has a tubular body portion which is to be connected to a counter connector terminal, in one side, and a crimp portion in which a crimp piece to which a cable conductor is to be crimped is disposed, in the other side, and that further has a coupling portion (a portion which is in the crimp portion, and in which the crimp piece is not disposed) which is higher in impedance than the body portion. In a state where one end is inserted into the body portion, and the other end is joined to the crimp portion, the cross-sectional outer shape of the coupling portion is increased by an impedance adjusting member which overlaps the coupling portion, so as to coincide with the cross-sectional outer shape of the body portion, thereby providing impedance matching between the body portion and the coupling portion.